Together We Are One
|position = 23rd|points = 4|previous = HaSheket SheNish'ar|next = Push The Button|image = Il06.jpg|conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}Together We Are One '(also known by its Hebrew title "'Ze Hazman", "It's Time")''' '''was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens performed by Eddie Butler. The song is heavily influenced by gospel music, a fact borne out by the presence of a pianist and backing singers with the appearance of gospel singers in the performance. Butler (one of the first African Americans to represent Israel) sings about the need to unite and overcome differences in order to progress as the human race. One verse appears to be delivered to a lover, leading some fans to speculate that the song is intended to be a love song to a woman who already has a family. Because Israel placed in the top 5 in 2005, it automatically qualified to the final. It was performed 3rd on the night following Moldova and preceding Latvia. At the close of voting, it finished in 23rd place with 4 points. Lyrics |-| English/Hebrew= Ooh yeah… Ze hazman lehit’akhed im kol haneshama Ze harega, ze hazman It’s now or never (It’s now or never) Ze hazman lo lefakhed veliftoakh et halev Raise your hands and pray for love together Betokh libi akhshav ani yode’a Rak ahava tatzit halehava, yeah Together we are one True love has finally come I know that we, we can make it if we try Look into your soul, listen to your heart Ohav otach la’ad And every moment of my life as long as I’m alive I gotta hold you by my side girl, forever (Gotta have you by my side forever) Let me take away your pain ’cause love is not a game Let me be the one to hold you I know deep in my heart we’ll be forever Every word I say – it’s true (Every word is true) It is only me and you, yeah (Only me and you) Together we are one (Together we are one) True love has finally come (True love has finally come) I know that we, we can make it if we try Look into your soul, listen to your heart Bo’i venatchil kmo yom chadash (Yom khadash) Shuv noge’a bach, kuli nirgash (Vekuli nirgash) Otsem einai, chai et hachalom Ze harega, ze hazman, ze hayom (Ze hayom, veohav otach la’ad) (Together we are one) (Together we are one) Together we are one (True love has finally come) (Yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Finally come) I know that we, we can make it if we try Look into your soul, listen to your heart Ohav otach la’ad Ohav otach la’ad |-| Translation= Ooh yeah… Now is the time to unite with all your soul This is the moment, now is the time, it’s now or never (It’s now or never) Now is the time to not be afraid and to open your heart Raise your hands and pray for love together Now I know in my heart Only love shall light the flame, yeah Together we are one True love has finally come I know that we, we can make it if we try Look into your soul, listen to your heart I will love you forever And every moment of my life as long as I’m alive I gotta hold you by my side girl, forever (Gotta have you by my side forever) Let me take away your pain ’cause love is not a game Let me be the one to hold you I know deep in my heart we’ll be forever Every word I say – it’s true (Every word is true) It is only me and you, yeah (Only me and you) Together we are one (Together we are one) True love has finally come (True love has finally come) I know that we, we can make it if we try Look into your soul, listen to your heart Let’s start again like a new day (A new day) I touch you again, I’m all excited (And I’m all excited) I close my eyes, living the dream This is the moment, now is the time, today is the day This is the moment, now is the time, today is the day (Together we are one) (Together we are one) Together we are one (True love has finally come) (Yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Finally come) I know that we, we can make it if we try Look into your soul, listen to your heart I will love you forever I will love you forever Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006